This K24 proposal is a request for support for patient-oriented mentoring in the domain CNS mechanisms in pain and analgesic processing in humans. Pain continues to be a significant health problem in the US and functional imaging has already changed the domain of our insights into pain processing by providing novel insights into CNS plasticity, degeneration, and novel circuitry involved in pain processing in health and disease. Training of young scientists in a manner that provides a sound solid and supportive environment in an integrated, multidisciplinary program within the Harvard system will contribute to future enrollment of scientists in this domain. The proposal outlines a plan for mentoring that relates to 4 aspects of ongoing research in our pain and analgesia imaging neurosicence (p.a.i.n.) group at Harvard and include: (1) Mechanisms of Human Disease (e.g., migraine and trigeminal pain; pediatric pain); (2) Development of New Technologies (e.g., technologies for objective measures in the operating room); (3) Therapeutic Interventions (e.g., novel drug evaluation); and (4) Clinical Trials using fMRI. In addition the proposal defines specific training components that would enhance his mentoring abilities that include management courses and courses in cognitive sciences at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Harvard University. The candidate a track record in mentoring both clinicians and basic scientists, including K awards, and have a strong network of collaborators involved in our research program. The applicant is fully committed to mentoring and is in a very good position to do this at this point in his career. Providing objective indices of pain and analgesia would be a significant step forward in alleviating pain and suffering and the development of analgesics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]